


55. i don't mind.

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (not explicitly stated but somewhat implied), (sorta) - Freeform, Age Difference, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, First Dates, Implied Relationships, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Shapeshifting, and they're both bicons bc i said so, talos isn't married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: carol helps talos get ready for a date.





	55. i don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i came out of this movie shipping these two. whoops? welcome to rarepair hell, everyone! 
> 
> also i actually just wrote this tonight while my last two posts were probably written over a month ago. i thought posting them now would help me get back into writing, and it did!

“i’m sorry,” carol says as she stands in front of talos in a tight red dress, her lips just as bright with her blond hair softly framing her face. she fidget with the matching red clutch in her hands as she turns her head while talos transforms. “the people here… they wouldn't react well to an alien walking among them. as it is, we’ll probably get a few looks because i look so much younger than you, but--”

“i don't mind, really,” talos says, and carol looks at him again, a soft smile on her face as talos smiles back at her through the mask of fury’s boss kenner. “though the bigger question is,” he reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a pair of eyeglasses. he puts them on. “glasses,” he takes them off. “or no glasses?” carol giggles.

“no glasses,” she answers and steps closer to him. “that way nothing can ruin my view of those beautiful blue eyes.” talos grins, turning to glance at his reflection in the wall mirror.

“they are beautiful, aren't they?” he asks. carol giggles.

“come on,” she says, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “we’re gonna be late for our reservation.”

“you can’t just fly us there?” talos asks as he follows. carol smirks.

“not in this dress,” she says. talos’ face is blank for a moment before he realizes the underlying meaning, his eyebrows shooting up and cheeks turning red. carol only grins and further tugs him along, eager to get started on their first proper earth date.


End file.
